Revelações
by Stefany Winchester
Summary: Depois de resolver o caso em Cícero, Dean visita Ben e Lisa. Eles conversam e Dean tem uma grande surpresa ao saber que o pequeno Ben é seu filho...


**Sumario: Depois de resolver o caso em Cícero, Dean vai até a casa de Lisa e Ben para uma visita. E Dean tem uma surpresa ao saber que o pequeno Ben é mesmo seu filho...**

**Só pra constar, eles não me pertencem! **

**N/A: Essa é minha primeira fic! Se ler, por favor deixe uma review! Um abraço!**

Dean parou seu Impala na porta da casa de Lisa. Naquele momento Ben olhou pela janela e, em seguida, correu para a porta.

Ao abri-la, Ben viu Dean encostado em seu carro com um grande embrulho nas mãos e correu para abraçá-lo, dizendo:

- Oi, Dean! Que bom que você veio! Eu queria te mostrar todos os presentes que ganhei na minha festa de aniversário, são muito maneiros!

Dean sorriu e quando ia entregar o embrulho ao pequeno menino, Lisa parou na porta e ao ver Dean, sentiu-se muito feliz, mas ficou envergonhada quando ouviu ele dizer:

- Oi Lisa, eu só vim trazer um presente ao Ben, pois o aniversário dele passou e eu não trouxe nada e…

Antes dele terminar a frase ela o interrompeu, dizendo:

- Não se preocupe com isso, Dean, venha, entre, eu já estava servindo o jantar!

Ele ia recusar o convite quando Ben disse:

- Você tem que provar a lasanha! Eu ajudei minha mãe a fazer… - O menino disse, todo orgulhoso.

- Eu… não posso… - Dean parecia sem graça – O Sam deve estar preocupado e…

Enquanto Dean falava, Ben o abraçou novamente e pediu:

- Por favor, Dean, só um pouquinho, o Sam não vai ficar chateado. Não é, mamãe?

- É mesmo, Dean… - Lisa sorriu. – Se você quiser pode chamar o Sam também. Nós esperamos.

- Não precisa. – Dean sacudiu a cabeça. – Olha, eu até fico, mas não posso demorar muito…

Ben festejou e eles todos entraram. O menino logo arrastou Dean para seu quarto, querendo mostrar todos seus brinquedos e jogos.

Quando Ben abriu o presente que Dean lhe trouxe achou muito legal: era outro jogo, Banco Imobiliário, que Dean e Sam jogavam muito quando eram mais novos, nas noites em que ficavam entediados nos quartos de hotel por onde passavam.

Eles dois jogaram um pouco, e depois do jantar, Ben subiu para assistir TV em seu quarto, enquanto Dean e Lisa sentaram-se no sofá para conversar.

- Lisa… olha… você já me disse que o Ben não é meu, mas olha, eu fiquei pensando nisso. As coincidências são tantas, as datas, a forma como ele age e o jeito que se parece comigo quando eu era pequeno…

Lisa pensou um pouco. Não podia mais mentir, já que era óbvio que se podia ver a verdade:

- Ele é sim, Dean. – ela disse. – Mas sei que você tem seu trabalho e não quero também que se prenda a isso… quer dizer, eu gostaria que pudesse ficar, mas você não pode… e eu não posso te prender aqui.

Lisa começava a chorar. Dean sentiu o coração se encher de umas novas sensações por ela e pelo menino, que ele agora sabia que era seu filho.

- Me desculpe… essa não é mesmo minha vida e nunca será, como eu te disse, mas eu realmente precisava saber. Não quero também que você e ele se prendam tanto a mim, pois você sabe que eu posso demorar a voltar e posso até nem voltar…

- Dean, eu sei que é difícil, mas acho também que seria melhor para o Ben se ele não soubesse. Ele iria sentir muito, pois ele já ama você, te amaria muito mais e sentiria mais a sua falta… mas quero que saiba que se um dia quiser uma família, saiba que aqui sempre seu lugar estará reservado, pois ele já te considera parte de nossa família. E eu também.

- Lisa… um dia talvez… - ele deu um sorriso leve. – Eu também nem sei se seria um bom exemplo pra ele. E ficar com vocês só exporia essa família ao perigo… mas eu agradeço a oferta e compartilho o amor pelo menino. É bom saber que deixarei algo além de meu carro quando partir.

Dean a abraçou e viu que já era tarde. Se levantou e ela chorou mais, acompanhando-o até a porta.

- Lisa, tenho que ir… mas eu volto amanha pra ver o Ben. Ainda vou ficar mais uma semana na cidade, quero ver ele mais um pouquinho.

Em seguida ele a beijou com uma enorme intensidade, como se nunca fosse tê-la por perto de novo. Ao sair, Dean sentiu uma enorme dor, pois sabia que aquela vida jamais pertenceria a ele, mas naquele momento se propôs a sempre se manter em contato e protegê-los.

Com satisfação, ele deu mais uma olhada para ela e sorriu, partindo com seu Impala ao encontro de seu irmão Sam, sabendo que agora ele tinha sua própria família.


End file.
